


Just Another Holiday?

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock try Valentine's, even if Sherlock has a strong dislike for over-commercialized holidays. What Sherlock gives him though, makes up for all the griping John put up with the rest of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Holiday?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock blah blah blah. Written for my dear friend Jess in her askbox on tumblr.

"Happy Valentine's Day," John murmured sleepily, rolling over into Sherlock.

"Oh joy, a day celebrated to make money on confections and flowers that will be gone in mere days. They just want people to buy things for the people they care about," Sherlock stated, pressing a kiss to John's temple.

"What's so wrong about that?" John asked, rolling over and tossing an arm over Sherlock. "People want to know they're loved."

"John Watson, you know I love you, that bit's obvious don't you think."

"Yeah, but I got you a present anyway," John smiled, pulling away from Sherlock and stretching.

"Good. I figured you would so I bought something for you also."

"You didn't have to you know, I'm the silly romantic here."

"Yes, but I'm still trying to prove to you I can be romantic when I want to."

"I know you can," John answered, pulling on a jumper and pair of trousers.

"Those are mine," Sherlock grinned and pointed at the trousers John was currently slipping on.

"Right, well, how about I just wear one of your dressing gowns instead?"

"Perfect," Sherlock laughed, tossing one towards the other man. "Present's out in the living room," John mumbled, softly padding to the bedroom door.

John sat on the couch, grabbing a pair of mugs from the cupboard and made some tea before sitting on the chaise.

Sherlock joined John on the couch, sitting cross-legged next to the man.

"It's not much, but I thought you'd appreciate it," John smiled, handing Sherlock a small box that he opened, revealing the newest iPhone.

"It's great," Sherlock smiled, kissing John on the corner of his mouth and turning the phone over to read the engraving. 'I'd be lost without my detective. - Love, John' Sherlock grinned and turned to John. "And I'd be lost without my blogger."

Sherlock slipped a small box out of his dressing gown pocket and held it in his hand. "I know this isn't much and please, refuse if you want, but I thought this was appropriate." Sherlock dropped off the couch and onto one knee, holding the small box out as John waited with baited breath. "John Hamish Watson," Sherlock began, flipping the box open to reveal a small silver band, "will you do the honor of marrying me?"

John sat there disoriented, before launching himself off the lounge and onto Sherlock. "Of course I will!" he answered, kissing Sherlock, losing his fingers in Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock grinned, sliding the band onto John's finger. "Good, I was afraid for a moment you'd say no."

"Sherlock, have I ever said no to you?"


End file.
